


Vague Hope, Cold Rain

by cerabi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerabi/pseuds/cerabi
Summary: She stretched her hand out of the window, welcoming the pleasant rain. Rain would heal many things, people say. It could heal a broken heart, a sleepless night, even drive away a bad omen with its serenity, but when Mina’s fingers got impregnated by the cold water, she felt nothing.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Vague Hope, Cold Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Minaredux and Sky. You're the reason why I still write. 
> 
> I was listening to "Treasured Times" from the Nier Automata soundtrack while writing this. Maybe it will give you more feelings while reading so give it a try. The title also came from said soundtrack, it suits the story more than "Treasured Times" so I went for it.

Seoul always looked the same.

The same old buildings shadowed around her campus that she couldn’t help but memorize them, the same boring glassy sky that threatened with a storm, same old grumpy commuters crossing the streets with their eyes glued to their stupid phones, same old routine as the rest of the world breathed, died and existed.

Her eyes peered up at the sky through the dusky window in which she leans on, hands jammed inside the pockets of her uniform as her friend’s words resound inside her head like the annoying humming of a fly.

She was telling her a story about a boy in her class and Mina nodded, barely listening, brows furrowed in concentration while smelling the salty air that caressed her messy hair. It’s been months since the rain visited Seoul and Mina could spot the first drop coming down from above and crashing against the dry, thirsty soil. The others follow suit and soon, raindrops synced with her heartbeat, and Mina sighed, giving a thankful bow as her friend finally left her. She felt guilty for not paying attention, but her mind was elsewhere.

She stretched her hand out of the window, welcoming the pleasant rain. Rain would heal many things, people say. It could heal a broken heart, a sleepless night, even drive away a bad omen with its serenity, but when Mina’s fingers got impregnated by the cold water, she felt nothing.

She twisted and turned her hand around the droplets, hands outstretched, as if reaching for something, as if she was asking for a reprieve from the mind-numbing demands of the world.

The door shut down after her friend left and Mina’s eyes travel to the cold city again, waiting for something – a change, a sign that there was something else out there besides being left behind here, a new motivation, a new reason to—

“Mina!”

Suddenly, she lost her train of thought. Her eyes flickered, paying attention to what was happening. She moved her body, trying not to lean way too much because the window didn’t have any glass, but her efforts to get a better view immediately vanished once a woman came into the scene, her head visible from behind the door. Mina’s eyes stopped focusing on anything else. She couldn’t.

A smile shone brightly as it waved at her, her small face failing to hide her ecstatic and playful wishes.

“Minari!” she yelled, and Mina waved to her with evident curiosity and tenderness in her eyes. She didn’t get what she wanted. “It’s raining!” Mina answered back as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

The said woman peered up at the rain and then back at Mina, shrugging. Mina could see the woman’s body rapidly turning around to face the sky, both sheltered by the building, and the sudden silence that was born between them was more than palpable for Mina.

But it was too late now. Her grin gave Mina enough indication that she didn’t care.

Mina’s brows stretch high when Jeongyeon ran out of the building, standing in the center of the backyard and greeting the rain with open arms. She shrieked – maybe because of the cold, maybe because of the way her hair slapped her skin while the raindrops traveled all over her body, Mina couldn’t really tell… but the view was mesmerizing that Mina didn’t realize she was smiling like an idiot while watching Jeongyeon.

What the hell was she doing? Mina never thought of doing this before. It was kind of childish and she would probably get scolded for it if their teachers saw her but she was having _fun_ , so much fun.

“Jeongyeon, come back,” Mina screamed, and yet the tone of her voice betrayed her as she broke into a small smile, even a giggle. “You’re gonna catch a cold, dummy!”

The girl laughed in response, closing her eyes and stretching her head backward, allowing the rain to take her, to restore her soul.

“Come here and join me! This feels amazing!”

Her movements were light – so faint that Mina could barely hear them, as she raised her hands to the sky, yelling. She started spinning around in endless circles, giggling and chuckling and radiating life from every single cell in her body.

Her hands look like wings that were trying to take flight as she moved them up and down, laughing at her. There are colors coming out from her every whim, Mina could see the blue, and purple, yellow and green as she spun around and threaded on the puddles – staining the pale, dusky buildings with life, staining her heart with bright colors amidst the dreary weather.

Mina found herself smiling at the view as she goes out of the building, taking the outstretched hands that Jeongyeon had been offering for minutes as she saw her move towards her. Her grin was wide and her eyes formed slits from smiling so much that Mina couldn’t help but surrender and took her hand.

“Come on, Mina!” Jeongyeon grabbed her, pulling her into the backyard.

Mina sighed and lets herself be dragged, daring to try something new, something _good_. And when she finally got pulled out of the building into the rain, she cried hysterically and laughed, covering her head as Jeongyeon held her tummy with her hands, laughing even louder.

“It’s so cold!” she whined. “I can’t believe you just –”

But even Mina couldn’t resist falling under Jeongyeon’s spell.

The girl takes Mina’s hands and invites her to dance, rendering her speechless as both circled around the vicinity like two kids on a playground. And during an instant Mina, didn’t feel that old anymore. She felt like a little girl again, like how it was when her mother invited her to come to play, when she used to take her hand as they did silly things from just running around a field to picking up flowers that she used to tuck in her daughter's ears admiringly.

Jeongyeon and Mina laughed together at the absurdity of it all, and Mina felt like she treasured that simple moment very deep inside her heart – it knocked in her chest, threatening to burst free.

In this small, intimate moment between the two of them, it feels like someone showed her around a world that was different from her own. Mina, whose eyes always looked tired with a twinge of sadness in them, whose soul looked like someone who was trapped in a cage looked so different. Now she was flying, and even for a brief moment, she was free.

This beautiful, colorful instant with a splash of sound from a song she didn’t get tired of hearing, Jeongyeon stood there and made her happy without even trying.

She moved, lived, breathed absolute beauty.

Jeongyeon smiled a bit, almost embarrassed, as she looked at how soaked Mina was from head to toe. They turn their heads towards each other for a moment. And then, they giggled – a sound that was music to each other’s ears, which only made the serenity more apparent and felt. 

She laughed, jumping and splashing water everywhere, and Mina couldn’t help but giggle, momentarily forgetting the world and creating their own.

And then Jeongyeon looked at her and Mina frowned, confused. She stopped for a moment, recovering her breath and brushing the damp locks of hair away from Mina’s face with such tenderness that she only showed Mina, the warmth in her eyes as visible and palpable as its twinkle. And then she closed her hands around her and Mina could feel the sound of her laughter reverberating with her being, warmth pooling on her stomach even amidst the cool breeze of the air. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sway as Jeongyeon hums.

Seoul always looks the same, but not today.

Not today.

The world was boring and repetitive until this happened, until _she_ happened. And Mina couldn’t find the strength enough to push things away, not anymore, not when she could see this and, for the very first time in years, actually being able to feel _something._

Mina saw a radiant smile, and even though hers was not even close to being as bright as Jeongyeon’s, the weird grin she delivered made Jeongyeon smile more, holding her tightly, as if she didn’t want to let her go. “We can get sick because of your silly act,” Mina muttered, resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“I know, I’ll take care of you if we do,” Jeongyeon chuckled, shrugging. “I’ll take responsibility.”

“You better.” Jeongyeon was everything warm and fluffy and fuzzy. She held Mina when she wanted to cry, was there by her side on Mina’s first heartbreak. She gave Mina her first dance, her first piggyback ride after Mina injured herself during a marathon. She took care of Mina every time she got sick, and always carried an extra sweater with paws just to make sure her hands didn’t get cold. She encouraged Mina when she thought she failed and even when studying wasn’t her forte, she studied with her if only to spend time.

She made Mina feel loved.

And then, the rain shifted to a small drizzle until it stopped and they start to walk away – Jeongyeon’s arm around Mina’s frame, laughing and singing and just enjoying each other’s company. She would jump into the puddles playfully, pulling Mina along. It made Mina laugh, it made Mina sing.

Maybe they would regret this, or maybe not, maybe they would get scolded for being so reckless – ye the magic of this moment is all Mina could think of.

She could still hear her giggles being mixed with the sound of the storm, and it was beautiful.

Maybe this was the kind of rain she longed for. This was her kind of rain.


End file.
